


Always, My Love

by Olivia_Mirre



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Mirre/pseuds/Olivia_Mirre
Summary: "I just need one person to never give up on me Andréa. Just one."





	Always, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if writing this is a good idea but my mind won't stop bugging me so here it goes. Again, no beta reader so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

After Paris, Andy and Miranda's relationship changed. Everyone knew, even Andréa and the twins. But Miranda didn't and no one had had the guts to tell her so.

Andy, for her part thought that it's simply ridiculous, "Why would someone like Miranda, a fashion Mogul and Icon would like me back?" She thought. If Emily's mantra is "I love my job", hers is _"Get a grip of yourself Sachs! Do your job."_

Miranda become more quite and "clingy" according to Nigel since Paris, but of course Andy never believed him. "Clingy and Miranda? I don't think so Nige." She replied to him one day over drinks.

That's what they do now, get drinks every Friday whenever Andy is not needed at the townhouse for "Assistance."

But tonight felt different to Andy, simply because one, it's not yet Friday. Two, she's at Miranda's townhouse since after lunch and it's now nearing midnight. Miranda said nothing about her presence because for her, it's normal. Because they're friends? Right?

So at 10:30, Andy found herself at Miranda's den, nursing herself with some beer and Miranda with her usual scotch, neat and dry.

Andy already felt the tension ever since she stepped out of the town car to Miranda's house.

"Something's wrong." She thought.

But she didn't mind, as long as she's with Miranda, she knew that everything will be fine. And if Miranda won't say anything, then so is she. So at 11:00 pm, on the dot, Andy jumped a little when she heard a voice.

"He left." Miranda whispered silently. "He said, he gets it, that he understands. That he's willing to wait for he knows that I'll be coming home with him anyway." She continued without looking at Andy.

She knew Miranda is not talking about Stephen, the divorce was long gone. So why would she? And then she remembered Marcus, Miranda's new beau. He's 37 years old, not too young for Miranda. She introduced him to Andréa during one of Donatella's annual party. Andy didn't mind, she didn't even spare a glance at him because she thought that he's just somebody who Miranda thought would be acceptable to be her date for that night.

But she was wrong, so wrong.

Miranda talked about him every time she and Andy are alone. So she knew that the relationship was serious. She was hurt, simply because she likes Miranda. No, she LOVES Miranda.

Andy was awoken from her thoughts she heard a shuffling beside her, looking at Miranda, openly crying beside her, she knew that the relationship was more than serious, she realized that she really did LOVED him because Miranda is not just crying.

She was breaking.

She was devastated.

"I can't leave without him! I'm going to die Andréa!" She sobbed.

"No you're not." Andy surprised both herself and Miranda on how calm and collected her voice seems.

"He's not even worthy of You, Miranda. You should know that." She continued.

"Do I?" She whispered so low that Andy barely heard them being spoken. After a beat, Miranda cleared her throat and continued,

"He made me believed that I am worthy to be Loved again. He knew I was terrible at everything, hence the nicknames." She chuckled dryly.

Andy chose that moment to hold her hands, she felt her body became stiff, but relaxed after a few seconds. "I'm sorry Miranda, I should have recognized his game. I knew that he's not good for you but I just let him into your world." With tears flowing freely in her eyes, Andy looked at Miranda.

She couldn't take it, she couldn't bare to look at the love of her life hurting, breaking. So she stood up and went as far as she could, she felt like she's suffocating, she felt weak for letting Miranda see how vulnerable she is.

"I let him because I know that you will be happy. That once again I'm going to see those genuine smile of yours, those bright blue eyes that held all of your emotions, even though I know that I am not the reason and that I will never be so I let him because I can't. Because I know that I am not good enough for you. Hell I'm not even good enough for my parents."

Andy held her breath after her declaration, she knew Miranda would never understand the depth of her love for her.

She didn't want to hear the rejection that will come so she started to get to the door and leave. But before she takes her first step, A hand came to her wrist. it wasn't a tight hold, but enough to keep her grounded.

Miranda questioned, "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Andy asked incredulously. "Miranda--"

Miranda knew Andréa would lashed out so she held her hand up to shut her up and walked towards her. "I just need one person to never give up on me Andréa. Just one." She started.

"You're right. He made me happy in his own little ways. Maybe he really did made me smile. I knew his game even before he played it. I knew everything, YOU of all people should know that. But I led myself to him Andréa."

"Why?" Andy whispered?

"Because of You. Because of the fiasco that you did on Paris. I was scared, I thought I lost you. I was caught off guard and you know that I didn't like being not in control. So I did what I do best, I wore my mask and willed myself to forget about you and dated Marcus. What I didn't know is that I would fall for him. But one day he asked me **_if giving up my happiness would lead me to my real happiness._** I didn't gave him an answer, so he left, said that he should've known better. You see, Andrea, we are all so desperate to be understood, that we forget to be understanding."

Miranda came at Andy's personal space, intertwined their hands and slowly leaned on her, giving Andy the chance to get away but when she didn't, Miranda closed her eyes and captured Andy's soft lips. She didn't knew if the moan came from her or from Andréa but she didn't care. All she cares about is the feeling of Andréa's plump lips on her. A few minutes have passed after they broke their kiss. They both smiled at each other. Miranda leaned her head to Andy and said,"And now I could tell him that giving up my happiness led me to my real one. Because my real happiness CHOSE ME."

Andy smiled, pecked her lips and said,

"_**Always, My Love.**_"

End.


End file.
